


It's Only Been 95 Years

by DragonWannabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various (partially made up) facts from the two only 95-year-old super soldiers in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by AtlinMerrick's Johnlock fic, _Minutiae (Or 156 Things I Know About You)_ , which can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441850/chapters/753972).
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not copy/repost this somewhere else without my permission.

* Steve wasn't exactly sure when it happened, whether it was between the second and third kid joining the fight or the third and fourth. All he was certain of was that when a brunet boy joined him in the fight, he received half as many punches, and was able to return the ones he had received earlier. 

*After the fight the brunet boy introduced himself as James Buchanan Barnes. When the little scrappy blond mumbled that his name was too dang long, James decided that tiny kid could call him Bucky, because that's what friends called James Buchanan Barnes and saving someone from a fight probably meant that they were friends.

* While they were still at the orphanage, Bucky and Steve were inseparable. This did not stop Steve from getting into fights that ended up with him getting his ass kicked every damn time Bucky turned around. He could claim that he "had them on the ropes" all he wanted, but they still outweighed him four times over. Every. Single. Time.

* The last night before Bucky went to Europe Steve was in their apartment while Bucky was probably saying good-bye to the two dames he had managed to find for a double date. Neither one of them was looking for anything serious with either girl, they had each other. But it was a good thing Bucky was a better actor and that Steve wasn't really interesting to girls because Steve couldn't lie for shit, his everything too involved with Bucky.

* Bucky had a few friends in the 107th. When they group had a night off, they went to a bar and Bucky most certainly did not become wasted but he was a little tipsy. Before he went off to sleep, Ransdal came up to him and made him drink a glass of water. When he woke at the break of dawn and didn't feel his head pounding, he gave Ransdal half of his rations for the day in thanks. He never told Stark even when he could remember.

* The first time Steve performed the Captain America routine in Europe was the first time he felt utterly shamed. He knew that stateside he had done a very important job, but once overseas it really sunk in that he was hardly more than a trained monkey. 

* Everyone had heard about Captain America and the general consensus among the soldiers was that he was an idiot and a fake. Bucky kept this opinion until he saw a very large man with stars on his outfit that had to be a hallucination because Steve was most definitely not that big. When he realized Captain America's secret identity, Bucky never told his friend.

* After the Battle of New York Steve apologized to Tony Stark for both insulting his building and overall treating him poorly. Tony told Steve that he would find something that would get his favorite Popsicle drunk if it was the last thing he did. He considered himself forgiven.

* The first memory Bucky regained other than "Steve Rogers is not a mission" was that Steve actually liked Spam despite the fact that it was absolutely disgusting. Necessary at the time, but disgusting all the same.

* Steve hadn't kissed anyone since Bucky a few weeks before he died. Not that the dames, girls, Natasha wanted to set him up with weren't beautiful in their own way, but Steve's heart was still taken by the brunet who interfered in a fight when they were young. 

* Bucky had kissed people since he "died," one of them was Natasha, before they were separated to do their own missions. Others were various targets he had to terminate. When he remembered these he tried hiding them from Steve. However Steve could tell something was wrong and when confronted about it, Steve said it didn't matter because not only was Steve also "dead" but being forced to do it doesn't count.


	2. Chapter 2

* When Steve first realized that he was kinda sorta in love with his best friend the first thing he did was go to confession. While there the Father said that God made him who he was for a reason, and there was no cause to not accept himself for who he was. He also gave him two decades on the rosary for impure thoughts. 

* The first time Bucky went to confession Steve made him practice it for a week. His list of sins included, but were not limited to: fighting, kissing a girl, taking the Lord's name in vain, cussing in general, and stealing. He did not include impure thoughts about his best friend. He was assigned three decades of the rosary. 

* Steve tried looking for his old apartment building back when he first thawed out. It had been replaced with a large office building. The only thing Steve could think was "I hope they got rid of the roaches."

* Tony Stark would have an affair with Bucky's arm if he didn't care about Pepper so much. He doesn't want the body attached to the arm, which is all fine and dandy, but said body would really like it if he could eat his cereal in peace without a certain inventor poking it with screwdrivers and exactly what the fuck are you doing taking off the plates? Stark!

* Back in 2011 when Steve didn't know much about current politics, he saw two men kiss on the streets of New York, broad daylight. They held hands as they walked down the street and he followed them, wanting to make sure no one would hurt them for being who they were. However, Steve was not trained in stealth missions and when they realized he was following them they stopped and confronted him. After flustering for a few seconds Steve said he was trying to help them because it wasn't _safe_. One of them recognized him and explained that homosexuality was no longer illegal. Steve thought he could like the future after all. 

* Bucky liked food, it was delicious. He especially liked breakfast. When Falsworth insisted on serving the team a full English breakfast while they had free time between missions in France, Bucky was thrilled. He was less thrilled when he learned that black pudding was about half pigs blood and half pigs meat. He did _not_ almost throw up, unlike some captains he could name, but he did choke very violently on a piece he had just swallowed. He was ninety-five percent certain that Falsworth made it so he could eat everyone's as they suddenly lost their appetite for it. The other five percent said he did it to watch their faces. 

* Steve could cook. He learned to cook during the Depression because Bucky was always too tired after working at the docks all day, while Steve's work was much less strenuous. When he woke up at first he was daunted in the face of all the fancy stoves and cooking appliances, but then he found a cookbook or seven and manuals to everything. He was now, by far, the best cook in Stark Tower. If he made cookies half of them disappeared down his throat, the other half down Tony and Bruce's as they continued their 40+ hour science binge.

* Bucky always wanted a dog. They could never have afforded one before the war, and occasionally they got to see a dog during. After was not really much of an option seeing how Steve was frozen and he had his memory wiped _and_ became the best assassin for the good part of fifty years. Now he could remember flashes of before, faint emotion, saving Steve's scrawny ass from a fight. But he could clearly remember wanting a dog. So when a dog followed them home after a mission one day, he brought it inside and fed it. Stark called it a menace and Sam called it animal therapy. Bucky called her Pegs, after the leg Stark fashioned for her. 

* Steve did not, no matter how many times people said he did, did not have an America fetish. It wasn't funny the first time Tony mentioned it, it wasn't funny the second, third, or thirtieth time either. And especially wasn't funny when he gave Bucky that idea. Because now he wouldn't stop yelling "God Bless America" every time Steve so much as kissed him. 

* Fucking with Steve was so much fun. Not just actually fucking, although that was fun too. No, Bucky was talking about the America fetish. He couldn't wait for Steve to see these new Captain America boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Scotland and may or may not have violently choked when I heard what was in Black Pudding.


	3. Chapter 3

*Steve and Tony are friends, because once they got out of the influence of the scepter? They were both sarcastic. Tony encouraged Steve to catch up on the times by giving him a tablet preloaded with all important historical and cultural information, annotated with why it mattered. He explained some of the nicknames he called the other Avengers, as well as things like why only three of the Star Trek movies were worth watching. Not that it stopped Steve from watching all of them, but even he admitted he wasted half a day. 

* Bucky didn't understand why Doctor Bruce Banner was on the team. He was largely unassuming, didn't seem to have any super powers at all, and he never came out of the lab, so he might as well have been tech support like Stark could be. He didn't always go out on missions, and for the first month that Bucky was there he hardly left the tower unless a Betty Ross dragged him. The fifth week or so, after a failed attempt, Doctor Doom (and Bucky just wanted the guy in prison for his name,) brought in bots that were incredibly difficult to destroy, bowing only to brute force. The Avengers looked apologetic, except Barton and Stark, and he waved them off because it was fine, really. So when Bucky watched the small, unassuming scientist turn into a hulking green monster? Well damn, he was impressed.

* They only had two, three if you were lucky, flavors of ice cream. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry. So when Steve got over his aversion to the cold and went to get himself some ice cream he was overwhelmed. He asked the very nice girl behind the counter what she liked, and that's how he learned that some of the flavors were disgusting, some were tolerable, some were downright blasphemous, and cookies and cream was absolutely wonderful. 

* Bucky doesn't understand how penmanship has taken such a downward turn in the past seventy years. Okay, so they can type. But that is no excuse why Stark's handwriting looks like chicken scratch, Barton's looks like he writes in shorthand, maybe including some Morse code in there, and Banner's doesn't even stay in a straight line on a page. Barton defends himself because he "was a friggin carnie, not much for public education on the road" and just because Bucky accepts that excuse doesn't mean he doesn't try to improve the handwriting in the tower. He ends up getting Barton to go by beating him on the range.

* Steve's suit has hardly any padding on it, armor, nothing. Or, at least the one Agent Coulson designs doesn't. So when Tony offers to make it sturdier, Steve doesn't exactly expect him to make an entirely new fabric for it. It's bulletproof, shrapnel proof, requires Bucky's metal arm to stab a knife through it, and keeps out the cold while remaining breathe able. Steve was lost on how to say thank you, because that was more than he had ever even hoped for. He asked Pepper and she said to "just say thank you, he really doesn't get it often enough" so Steve gave him a hearty thanks and didn't even snap when he made another old man joke for the third time that hour. He managed for an entire month.

* Hawkeye was the best shot on the planet, but there was a reason it's a _was_ and not an _is_ because Bucky is actually better over distance and taking risky shots. Barton didn't take it well, he griped and complained for days afterwards until Bucky said that Barton was probably better at trick shots and "what the hell why would you shoot an arrow off a horse". 

* Steve gets technology, it took him a month or two or a year but he got it. He even had a twitter and an Instagram. Thor got technology too, and they both let Tony think they couldn't handle anything more than a microwave and "what's a google." Jane knows that Thor is taking the piss and so does Bucky. They also know that Steve is faking his confusion. Even after posting his own tweets, photos, videos and explaining to Bucky that no, the microwave doesn't irradiate your food, Dr. Banner does that, Tony still refuses to believe that maybe, just maybe, they're not old geezers behind on the times. 

* Bucky is fascinated by Thor. He's no match for the god, physically, but they still spar and Thor teaches him even more fighting techniques because why not. He questions Thor about how Midgard used to be, the various realms and what they're like, what all the inhabitants look like. He asks what myths are true and when it turns out that Loki did manage to get Thor into a dress both Bucky and Thor are crying because "how on earth did you pass for a lady, Thor, you're too built" and Thor agrees and says it was because the frost giant was both drunk and stupid. They discuss the myths eagerly, and when Thor started questioning Bucky about what parts of the comics and Howling Commando's myths are true? He's more than happy to return the favor.

* No one in the Army, as far as both Steve and Bucky knew, were aware of their relationship, except for maybe Peggy. Everyone just assumed that they were family, and they _were_ just not brothers but more like spouses. They always shared a tent, if one didn't have guard duty, and did little more than cuddle. If they were ever caught they claimed that they were conserving heat and it was what they were used to back when Steve was small and sickly. Central and Northern Europe were both freezing, especially in the mountains during winter so they got away with it. The first winter after Bucky was back they started sleeping together again, just sleeping, and Steve felt warmer than he had in seventy years. 

* When Bucky got back to himself he resumed the swearing and cursing habit he had picked up during the war. Sometimes Steve halfheartedly glared at him, saying something about being a role model, and Bucky resolutely ignored him. Until Stark said something about how surprised he was that Bucky's mouth hadn't been washed out with soap, to which Bucky replied, a sly smile on his face, that Steve swore too and had since he was small, and you had to really _work_ to get him to swear. He looked confused for a second before a disgusted expression crossed his face and he pretended to retch and ran out of the room. 

* Kids love Captain America, and Steve really likes kids, not that he would ever have any of his own, the serum and all. Sometimes they tell him how he's inspired them to be a better person, or not ostracize people with disabilities. Occasionally they ask about the other Avengers, is Hawkeye okay? Why is the Hulk green? Is Thor stronger? Why does the Winter Soldier have your shield on his shoulder? To which Steve replies, "Still watching Dog Cops," "You should really ask Doctor Banner about that question, but I think it's because he ate his vegetables," "Way stronger," and "Because Iron Man thinks he's funny and the paint is really, really hard to remove." Steve is lying because Iron Man knows he's funny, and in small letters it says 'If Found: Return to Captain America.'

* Bucky is okay with kids. It's a good thing neither he or Steve can get pregnant because he wouldn't know what to do with a baby. After all Bucky's done, all the red in his ledger, he can't believe that some kids like him, or whoever Pepper tells them he is. Because of this he is completely unprepared when a girl no more than ten years old comes up to him during a meet and greet and hugs him. He can't believe that her _parents_ are allowing him within ten yards of their child until she starts talking about how it's awesome that someone like her is out saving the world and helping Thor and Iron Man and the Black Widow and it's only then that he realizes she has a prosthetic arm. She tells him that he's inspired her to do what she wants to do and not let it hold her back. And Bucky is _not_ choked up at this point, stop spreading rumors, Rogers, so he tells her thank you and don't ever let someone tell you that you can't do something because the Captain used to be all little, Hawkeye used to shoot arrows at the circus, and he was just a guy from Brooklyn, and she had more potential then they ever did. She asks to see his arm and he rolls up his sleeves to show her, and she reverently touches it with her flesh hand before showing him her prosthetic. He is suitably impressed and before she leaves she gives him a drawing of the Avengers, Steve in the middle, she hugs him and kisses his cheek and says thank you, before running back to her parents who watched the interaction the entire time. He smiles a bit at them and they wave in return before disappearing into the crowd. The drawing is on the fridge for a month before Bucky frames it and threatens anyone who touches it with anything but respect.

* Steve only ever passes Sam on his left. What started off as a joke soon became routine whenever he visited DC and if Steve couldn't pass Sam at least forty times during their run he was disappointed in himself and proud of Sam. When Bucky accompanied Steve so he could apogize to Wilson for almost killing the man, he said the only thing Bucky had to do was lap Steve and say "on your left" on their morning run and to definitely let Sam watch. Steve pretended to not hear but ran a smidgen faster than normal the following morning. And his speed was what would normally be Olympic athlete level thousand meter dash for miles. He stopped paying attention to what was behind him and mostly concentrated on not stepping on someone. He passed Sam again, and then a "On your left" reached his ears and he turned, seeing Bucky effortlessly keep up and he stuttered to a halt. Bucky pushed him into the Mall's reflection pool, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd number of facts because the last is a combination of both Bucky and Steve. 
> 
> I love the Avengers being paternal (or maternal in Natasha's case).
> 
> Wow this chapter is bigger than the other two put together.


	4. Chapter 4

* Without a doubt, if they made it through the war, Steve would have tried to marry Peggy. She looked at him before the serum, was smart, gorgeous and he genuinely cared for her. Bucky was aware of this, and supported Steve's plan, no matter how much he didn't like the idea of not being with him. Because there was no future for him and Captain America to be together like that; Captain America would be expected to have a white picket fence, with a beautiful dame, not being a bachelor committing acts of sodomy. But then Bucky died and Steve followed and that future never got the chance to occur.

* Rebecca Barnes was alive. Steve had found out only a week or so before the Triskillion incident, and after he didn't really have the time, searching for Bucky and all. But then Bucky came home and remembered and they went to upstate New York to visit her. The ninety year old woman lived in a nursing home, her spouse of sixty years having passed a few years previous and she didn't want to live alone. Her children sometimes visited, and she had a few friends in the home but was not going to pass up the opportunity to see her brother that had left when she was barely seventeen. Bucky said hello, he had faint memories of Rebecca but nothing too concrete. They hugged and discussed their childhood and how her life was. Steve visited some other residents that didn't seem to get many visitors and were around the same age he was. After talking for a few hours they left and promised to visit again. They make a habit every Sunday unless they have a call.

* Steve has to have a blanket on when he sleeps. It probably has something to do with how desperate they used to be about keeping him warm. It ends up requiring the use of a fan or having Jarvis lower the temperature of his room so he doesn't overheat. Later Steve learns that Bucky also counts as an acceptable blanket and Tony stops complaining about how cold it is on their floor.

* Bucky didn't do anything with his hair for the longest time. It just hung there, until one day Natasha dragged him to a chair and explained how to put it in a bun, pony tail, various ways to braid it, and finished with a recommendation that he just cut it off because really, James, it's not your best look. He ends up having Steve cut it almost as short as it was before the war had even started. Natasha gave her smile of approval and challenged him to spar. She won. 

* Steve went to college, art school at least, before the war. But then it became too difficult to pay for rent and food and supplies and tuition and he stopped going. When he woke up at first he was still reeling from the fact that a) he was not-dead, b) he had been not-dead for seventy years, and c) his not-dead ass was going to have to try and save New York City from a supposedly fictitious Norse god with an army. The idea of going back to school was put on hold. Then he moved to DC and the Helicarrier incident happened and he searched for Bucky and eventually they moved to the Avengers tower and everything was okay and Steve forgot about art school. Until Bucky remembered and the desire blossomed again. He discussed it with Tony, looked up recommended schools in his area, paid for it with the help of the VA (the girl who helped him was star struck), and spent the time he didn't use in battle in class. 

* No one ever fucking believes him, but Bucky was a better student than Steve. In the forties no one believed him because "What would the scrawny kid do if not school?" Later no one believes him because Steve is always so polite it's hard to imagine him as anything other than the perfect student. But no. Bucky may not have been the fastest learner, but he paid attention to what the nuns told him, learned how to add, subtract, multiply and divide, all the while Steve doodled on papers and barely passed. He took them to a technology convention on a date, for Christ's sake! When Bruce offers to teach him more complicated math and volunteers for Stark basic engineering, Bucky is pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven. 

* Before the serum, Steve made a lot of noise in his sleep, wheezes, coughs, and snores. It reassured Bucky that he was alive, and it didn't really bother either one of them unless Steve woke up with a sore throat. After the serum, with his new physique and strong lungs, Steve hardly made a sound when he slept. The occasional snore snuck out and it still reassured Bucky that his friend was alive, both during the war and while they're in the tower. It meant that HYDRA never got the chance to kill him, through the Winter Soldier or some idiot with a gun in the middle of the woods.

* Bucky has nightmares, at first he could hardly close his eyes before remembering what happened to him, the shock of missing an arm, then the replacement and the horror of the electric shocks that followed him even when he couldn't remember very well. When he came out of them he could hardly recall where he was, and woke up swinging and speaking Russian. After months of therapy and a good deal of patience with himself, Bucky only has nightmares every few days. When he does wake up, he doesn't speak Russian so much anymore, nor is he fighting.

* At first Steve doesn't tell Bucky that they were in a relationship relationship before the war. He doesn't want to pressure Bucky into going back to that, not if he doesn't want to. He waits for Bucky to mention it first, and this continues for months, even after Bucky regains most of what life was like Before. And Steve... Well, he's not exactly okay with it, it _hurts_ , but if that's what his friend wants, then that is what he will have. Or not have, as the case may be. They continue and neither wants to address the tension that has been building, and neither notices the longing gazes directed at the other when they think no one is looking. But Steve still wants to hold Bucky when they sleep and Bucky is more than willing to be held. Steve can only resist for so long before he drops a featherlight kiss on his partner's forehead and Bucky wakes up, and they talk. They talk and their discussion gets heated until Steve tells him why and Bucky looks so so _so_ relieved that he still _has_ Steve.

* Bucky takes care of Pegs, he takes her out on walks, he trains her, he cleans her messes, he makes sure she doesn't have fleas. When he doesn't much feel like himself, or a human at all, really, he finds it soothing to take care of her and make sure she's well. Sometimes he talks to her when he can't really talk to Steve or Sam or Natasha or his therapist, and she doesn't judge him or tell him it's not his fault; she just _stays_ and that helps, because he deserves some of the guilt he harbors. He killed well over seventy people, he killed children, civilians, and Pegs let's Bucky keep some of that guilt without feeling ashamed. The rest of the Avengers can see what good she does for him, so maybe it's not too much of a surprise to see Bruce and Clint murmur to her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is melancholy. 
> 
> If you see any facts that directly contradict one another, please, let me know. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know of a fic that is kinda like the one where Steve won't tell him because he doesn't want to pressure him, but Bucky remembers and thinks Steve doesn't want him? Because that is an angst fest I want to read. 
> 
> Tell me if you see any major grammar mistakes/typos.


	5. Chapter 5

* Steve vehemently denies he's old unless it works to his advantage. If Tony calls him old, he claims that, in fact, he's fifteen years younger than Tony, because he was 26 when he died and he wasn't even awake for his time in the ice. However, he will admit to being ninety-six if anyone calls him outdated or if anyone teases him for saying that eggs are hen fruit or calling Fury a "one-eyed Chrome-Dome". 

*Bucky and Clint talk, sometimes, about being forced to kill someone they didn't want to. Clint still feels guilty about Coulson being dead, even if it turns out that he's not actually dead. He feels guilty that he tried to kill Nat, that forty SHIELD agents died directly or indirectly because of him. He attended all of the funerals. Bucky didn't have the luxury of saying he's sorry to all of the families of the hundreds of people he killed, because even though he could find all of them and apologize, he can't put the families through that again. He does leave flowers on all of the graves that he can find. 

* Steve doesn't actually come out to the world. The only reason they found out about him and Bucky was because Steve was stupid _stupid_ after a fight on the streets of New York, one that required all the Avengers, both Hawkeyes, Falcon, the Winter Soldier, the Black Panther, and almost all that remained of SHIELD on American soil, and needed reassurance that Bucky was okay. Everyone who wasn't putting out fires or helping civilians gathered in one group, spies looking wary and weary, the Hulk was crushing some of the larger pieces of rubble before he felt the need to turn back into Bruce, and Thor and Tony were still flying around, making sure none of the invaders were still there. Steve was worried sick because _what if he got hurt oh god what if he was_ dead _?_ But then Bucky arrived in all his gear, with just a few scratches to show that he even was there during the fight. Steve couldn't stop himself before he walked over and grabbed his face and rested their foreheads together before kissing him softly. A reporter caught the moment on camera, and despite the fact that their faces were mostly obscured, his shield shows who Steve was and all the other Avengers could be accounted for elsewhere. It's the front page of the newspaper, and they're both worried because Bad Things happen to people like them, except not anymore and that has to be one of the best things about the future. 

* Bucky hates about 95% of chocolate. It's too waxy, or too rich, or just plain gross. The only chocolate he likes is this brand produced in Austria, and it comes in a purple wrap. Stark thinks it's really really funny and ironic and god knows what else, but he sympathizes with bad food, having been to his fair share of horrible charity dinners, and doesn't begrudge Bucky when he buys it with Stark's money. 

* Steve has nightmares of falling. They are of him falling, of Bucky falling, of Tony falling, of Clint and Natasha falling, of Bruce and Thor and when they fall they don't get right back up. When he wakes up, and he always always _always_ wakes up right before they hit the ground unless it's Bucky falling, he asks Jarvis if they're awake, and if they are, he visits and makes sure they're okay, because they are his _team_. If the nightmare involves Bucky falling, Steve can't wake up, he stuck watching his best friend and lover fall into a ravine over and over and _over_ again. When Bucky came back he didn't realize that Steve was having nightmares, until he walked in on one while Steve was taking a nap on the couch. Hearing Bucky's voice ( _he's okay he's alive he okayokayokay_ ) helped him wake up, and the two didn't do much more than cuddle as Steve reassured himself that Bucky wasn't dead and that he was here. 

* Bucky doesn't get social media. He doesn't get why anyone would care what he would think on certain subjects, he doesn't get why people want to know what he's thinking, he doesn't get why he Barton thinks that he should document his life in pictures. This changes when Bucky learns what a vine is and how his and Clint's skill set is just made for these silly videos. They perform tricks, say stupid shit, shoot things, and overall become the most amusing people at the tower. Stark doesn't take it well and tries to join their group with limited success. Eventually they realize that having all of the Avengers and Co. in their vines makes it more fun. Which is how they got the video of Clint and Tony without perched on the Hulk's shoulders, the two men laughing and the green rage monster giving his version of a smile. 

* The first time Steve moves Mjolnir he doesn't know that he shouldn't be able to, it's just that she was in an inconvenient location on the table when Steve wanted to set it up for the weekly team dinner. Thor wasn't around and the food really couldn't be left alone for too long, so he picked her up, and moved her to the bar. Mjolnir was deceptively light, for packing so heavy a punch. When he called the team to eat Thor didn't mention it, apparently assuming he had placed her on the bar. The second time Steve picked up Mjolnir was when he was Captain America and the hammer was right there and before Thor could call for it, Steve threw it, knocking out two Doombots , before Thor caught her. After the fight Thor informed him that Mjolnir only allowed people to hold her if they were worthy, and Steve blushes, Bucky said "Of course" and Thor smiled and patted his comrade on the back. Hard. 

* Bucky used to skip meals so they could afford Steve's medication. He would work extra hours at the docks, work at anything to keep Steve alive another week. Sometimes Steve could get a job at the grocer but he couldn't keep it during the winter when they needed the money the most. Bucky would go one or two days not eating anything, and even when he did eat food he would try and split half of it, because the blonde always looked so much worse than he did. The younger man protested, but he couldn't really win that fight because while he was stubborn, Bucky was a fucking boulder if he didn't want to be swayed. When Bucky joined the army and was later rescued from HYDRA, he was relieved that they always got at least one meal a day, and neither of them really got too hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments/criticisms are appreciated. 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any typos or grammar mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them.


	6. Chapter 6

* Steve brushes his teeth neatly. Hardly any spit comes out of his mouth unless he wants it to, he can speak almost perfectly with a toothbrush in his mouth, and he never uses the wrong amount of toothpaste. The only other person who is anywhere close to that proficiency brushing their teeth is Thor, and Tony thinks it's because of magic. 

* Bucky, Clint and Tony all get along with the Hulk and aren't really scared of him. Banner doesn't get it, because really, the Hulk follows instincts and could kill them in a heartbeat, but after the fourteenth failed attempt to make them stop acting like he wouldn't hurt them, he's given up. Natasha says they're all too stupid to be scared, a fact which only Barton doesn't refute. Bucky insists that he can't be scared of someone who calls Nat 'Spider Lady,' and Clint 'Shooty Bird.' 

* Steve has soft hair. It always has been like touching silk, but Bucky insists that it got even softer after the serum. Steve's pretty sure he only thinks that because it was _after_ the serum that Bucky ran his fingers through the blond hair while they were doing, uh, stuff, instead of during the afterglow. 

* Bucky has a sniper's precision in everything he does. Chopping vegetables, sewing, along with folding clothes and writing. This makes him the prime candidate for painting nails, specifically Natasha's. He has also painted Kate Bishop's, Maria Hill's and Darcy Lewis'. Darcy tells him they're making it a thing and she's coming over regularly just for this. 

* Steve makes dad sneezes. He's always made loud sneezes, even when he was all but ninety pounds soaking wet. The first time their landlady sees him sneeze, she's amazed that such a loud noise could come out of such a small boy. When he gets all big and muscle bound, everyone expects loud sneezes out of him. Bucky points out that he finally grew into his sneezes _and_ his heart and if Steve flips him off, only the Howling Commandos see. 

* Bucky eats string cheese. At first he didn't eat it right, just biting off a piece of it at a time; Barton notices and is appropriately horrified. He explains why it's called string cheese, and now Bucky can be caught eating cheese stick after cheese stick, all the while trying to tear off the smallest amount possible only to dangle it into his mouth. It has made it to the official Avengers Twitter, courtesy of Natasha, and the official Avengers website, courtesy of Pepper, who's trying to make them all seem more human. 

* Steve is a champion at pancake making. He was good when they could hardly afford pancakes, and he's even better now. Every flapjack is perfectly golden and circular. He makes them every Saturday if there's no villain, and takes up the entire stove. He makes a batch that's twenty times the normal; Bruce can match both Steve and Bucky if he's been the Hulk recently, and Thor is a class onto himself. It involves two dozen eggs. 

* Bucky is a huge fan of sweatpants. Clint got him into it, and if you saw him now, you'd never guess he used to be one of the snazziest dressers in Brooklyn during the Depression. The fearsome Winter Soldier sits around the tower in Captain America or dog themed pants and a T-shirt that may include some form of Steve or another Avenger. He wears fuzzy socks to complete the look of apathy. What no one asks, and it's not like he would tell even if they did, is why. The answer to this questions is because elastic is so much more comfortable and easy to remove in case he and Steve want to move to more… fun activities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see any particular fact mentioned in the story, shoot me an ask over on my tumblr, wintersoldger.tumblr.com (anon is open).
> 
> If you have any criticisms/comments/see major grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
